The invention cncerns a device for the purpose of removing burrs from workpieces made out of rubber or similar materials which can be embirtled by cold with an axisymmetrical container for the purpose of accepting the workpieces, the bottom of which is rotatable and the side wall of which is stationary, to which a liquefied gas with a low boiling point and a blasting agent can be supplied through a line by means of a fan blower having an axis of rotation identical to the axis of rotation of the bottom.
A device of this type is known from German Pat. No. 2,159,838, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,357) in which the rotational axis is vertical and in which the bottom element that can be rotated is designed as a trough with a horizontal floor. As a rule, good deburring results can be obtained with this device. In the case of many workpieces, particularly flat disk shaped ones, however, the deburring effect is not optimal. This is due to the fact that these workpieces are not rolled around sufficiently as a result of their geometric form.